


『带卡』 White Moss

by FFFeryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, mob卡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFeryn/pseuds/FFFeryn
Summary: 和亭亭合写的~mob脑洞





	『带卡』 White Moss

带土从浴室走出的时候，他的玩具已被放置到位。

被捆缚在床上的男人披着一头散乱的银发，还在湿漉漉滴着水，双眼似乎因为特殊的能力而被格外忌惮——整整半张脸都紧紧覆在黑色布条下。

嘴巴当然是要露出来的，带土想起男人先前被钳着下巴肏进喉咙的模样，轻蔑的冷哼一声。

男人被摆成了相当屈辱的姿势，牲畜一样暴露着被用于取乐的穴口，连日的粗暴对待让那处红肿不堪，边缘轻微翻卷的嫩肉泛着水光，倒也并不讨嫌。带土戴上手套，毫无怜惜的扒扯那处，拨弄那个惯于容纳男人的阳物的地方。

带土已然硬了——他想起这个洁白的身体被肆意玩弄的情景，很难没有反应。何况这个男人有着与他如此相像的一头银发，这让带土在欲火之外感到异样的兴奋。

来这里前男人似乎经历了非常粗暴的灌肠，括约肌早已松软，而内里的肉壁异常晶莹，颤抖着收缩着，散发着透骨的媚意。但无论如何都算洗刷干净了，连带身上的各处损伤也都复原了七七八八。

带土很满意。毕竟就算是玩具，他也不想玩别人剩下的。

男人被揪起头发的时候，带土注意到了他唇下黑色的痣，于是他冷笑一声，把自己早已勃起的玩意捅进了男人的嘴里。他这一下进的很深，男人的喉咙由于反胃而收紧，相当好的服务了带土，于是他晃了晃男人的脑袋，愈加用力地将肉棒向那狭窄的喉管内部挤去。

带土原以为自己毫不怜惜的手段会招致男人的反抗，毕竟先前的男人们都是卸掉他的下颌才敢这么玩的，然而他仅仅感到那条暖和的舌头僵硬了一下，继而便又重新柔软下来，熨帖地垫在自己的阴茎底下。

哼，被人玩烂的贱货。

*

带土最后一次去那里时，先前的热闹和淫乱都已偃旗息鼓。还剩两个男人围在栅栏外面，对着里面光裸的男体打手枪。带土只往里瞟了一眼，橘色的马灯下，男人手脚互相固定，两股大开，腰肢被迫弯着，只露着不堪入目的私处，仿佛等待配种的牲畜。

一直戴着的眼罩沾满了体液被丢在一旁，而男人的体内并看不到查克拉的流动。

“已经死了吗？”带土问。

“没有没有。”回答的男人似乎喝了酒，大着舌头说，“老大怕玩坏了，特意让他歇歇。”

“老大不喊停我肯定还能再来两轮！”另一个男人搭腔，“他实在——太爽了啊。”

“不过关起来也一样能玩，“男人嘿笑两声“我们比赛谁能射——他身上” 

“听说是个忍者？”带土对脏兮兮的玩具并不想再看一眼，“哪个村的？”

“火之国来打听消息的。听说还是个上忍？被老大给收拾了。”大舌头说，“你说——那些大名豢养忍者，该不都是用来上床的吧”

带土冷笑了一声，在这种地方，只有长眼色才能够活的久。

“叫你们头目来。”他从黑暗中走出，摘下了面具。血红的眼诱发恐惧，那袭黑底红云的袍子更让他们颤抖。

只用了一句话，他们就卑躬屈膝地将那战利品双手奉上。

*

真的舒服。

咽反射让男人的喉咙不断收缩，狭窄的喉管包裹着带土的老二，而他隔着手套感受男人修长的脖颈，赏玩着自己的那根肉物。男人的舌头正在小幅度地舔他，鼻腔呼出的气体吹动了带土杂乱的耻毛，这尽心的服务令带土胸膛里的火难以遏制地燃烧。

“还真是个骚货啊，木叶就是教你这样出任务的吗？”带土漫不经心的夹起男人红肿的乳头，黑色的皮质手套蹭到雪白的皮肉上，将那个充血的肉粒掐在指尖尽情蹂躏，直到它被弄得更加肿大发烫，被拉长再缩回，乃至于渗出血珠，带土才罢手。

带土颇诧异的看了一眼，原来那乳头上竟藏着尚未愈合的针孔，怕是先前那些人玩疯了穿了千本进去。带土换了手法轻轻拨弄，听他渐渐明显的喘息声，“说话，骚货。“

于是原本樱色的乳首渐渐挺立，变成了一颗镶在胸口的、开了洞的珊瑚珠，正适合穿点什么上去。带土注意到男人正在暗地里试图合拢双腿，视线窥探到的秘密让他在心里哈了一声。

男人勃起了。

 

*  
隔着人类最脆弱的部位触摸自己阳物，猎奇给人心理上的刺激。带土不断收紧手掌，感受男人喉管里的震颤，带来更舒适的挤压。

男人身体僵直，似乎是对死亡的恐慌。掌心下不断滑动的喉结为他带来了几分趣味，而不断颤动的发梢更是搔的他心痒痒。

还是不要现在就弄坏吧。

“我说，”他撤开手掌，“你都是怎么服侍他们的，也让我见识一下怎么样？”

突然的轻松令男人想要咳嗽，然而不断的收缩只能为施暴者带来更多的乐趣——这让带土舒服地粗喘了好几声。接着狠狠地刮了刮那颗黑色的痣，将那根粗壮的肉物在男人的喉咙里缓慢地来回磨蹭着，而男人笨拙的挪动着自己的舌头，粗糙的舌面擦过那根热楔敏感的表皮和凸起的血管；他甚至还嘬紧了自己的两腮，将自己的口腔调整的愈像一个功能完备的飞机杯，或者别的什么服务男人鸡巴的小玩意儿。

这让带土很舒服，而同时也令他更加愤怒，并更加坚定赝品果然是赝品的信念——说替身只怕都是侮辱了卡卡西，同样是忍者，这人只能算作一个拿来消遣的用品罢了。嫌弃和不屑使带土拖着男人的头发敷衍的抽插了几下，便拔出来尽数射在男人的脸上。

 

突然涌入的空气把他呛了个猝不及防。男人狼狈的向一边倒去，无声又可怜地剧烈抽动着，他想要蜷缩起来的意图将铁链扯得哗啦哗啦响，胳膊上那抹裸露出来的红色也随之颤动，烫的带土忍不住移开了眼睛。上一波施暴者可能对这个可怜男人施加了什么术式，总之他现在难以发声，体内的查克拉脉络也干巴巴的——与之相反，男人的脸上却潮湿又脏污。粘糊糊的白浊挂在男人的眼罩上，不得不说，后者的存在让带土对没能射男人满脸这件事十分遗憾。

带土顿了顿，把人整个扯过来——因为碍事，男人脚上的铁链已经被他切断了，这种小心翼翼的束缚手段令带土嗤之以鼻。

“让我看看，”他掰开男人的双腿，胯下的秘处一览无余，“下面这张嘴是不是真像他们说的那么甜？”男人勃起的茎体再也无法掩饰，带土没理会，只拨弄那个水红的小口，那里正可怜兮兮的缩动，似乎在尝试合拢，然而下一刻就被带土直直捅入的两根手指重新扯开，露出了里面水光泛滥的光景。

 

*

带土例行‘路过’木叶村的时候，卡卡西正躲在树冠里笑眯眯的看学生们勤勤恳恳地撅着屁股给田地除草，熟悉的书籍摊开遮住了他的大半张脸。而自认谁也不是的男人只是隐匿在阴影里，匆匆地看了一眼便收回了视线，男人弯起的眉眼让他松一口气却又难受憋闷，只好在窥视之后落荒而逃。

路过那处小基地更是意外，他开启空间传送的时候定错了落点，甫一落地便目睹了一场堪称漂亮的表演：虽然猎手技术拙劣，然而猎物显然足够牵动人心。苍白的男人被一圈深色的阳物戳弄得摇摇欲坠，紫色的彩妆糊成一团，黑色的假发已被拽歪，暴露出里面的一抹银白，在太阳下熠熠发光，像是古老祭祀中贯穿在长矛上的、最鲜美的礼物。

面具下的男人饶有兴致地驻足观赏了半天，不得不为人类对性爱的想象力而折服——

也是祭品本身太过煽情。脖颈上拴着锁链，四肢也被锁住，男人们在钳制上不敢怠慢，鸡巴倒是放肆发狠，戳在他的脸上，身上，甚至拽起他手足摩擦。

银发的男人还戴着忍者的手套，带土亲眼看着男人们分指掰开，舔弄他洁白的手指，然后剪一个开口，轮流将自己的阴茎捅进男人的手心，发出下流的声音。

啧啧。

大约真的是憋疯了吧，带土不无嘲讽的想。对于这群渣滓，这样一个发泄对象也可谓稀有了。

*

手套毫无疑问的沾上淫糜的液体。

“♪~“ 带土看着皮质上反光的水泽吹了个口哨，忍不住发出了甜腻的赞叹，“看来是名不虚传啊？“

男人的腰肢又细又韧，胯窄窄的，两瓣臀丘却结实又肉感，此刻被带土举在手下。接连的交合让男人的耻丘呈现出微妙的线条，臀线在洞穴处柔软的打开，一路向上，能看见男人流畅的背部线条和毛绒绒的一头银发，映在男人的写轮眼里除了十二分的春情，还有一些不可言说的悸动。

真像。

带土几乎是情不自禁地伸出手去掴击揉弄，掴击发出的声音格外响亮，男人逃避一样的瑟缩了一下，抓紧床单的手背上有淡青色的血管突起。颤抖的两腿想要夹紧，又被带土残忍地伸手掰开摆正——他注意到男人连会阴处都是漂亮干净的肉红色，残留着一点捆缚的淤青。

羞辱的声音不绝于耳。

到最后，男人已几乎跪不住了，腰条塌下去，半硬的前端在床单上蹭出一团湿润的皱褶，唯余红肿发热的臀还举在带土手下，小洞湿漉漉的半开着。

 

*

木叶的上忍被俘，带土是稍后才听到风声的。

消息在晓辖内的基地间流传，带土无可避免的想起那个银发的祭品，他一脸阴沉的叫了白绝，“废物最近在干什么？“

木叶那边应该没有什么动静才对，况且废物虽然是个废物，倒也不至于轻易……尽管理智上再三告诫自己，带土还是难以平静。

植物一样的男人发出了怪异的笑声，“啊咧咧，带土土不是每天都会去看吗？“

带土没有搭话。白绝于是说：“你的笨卡卡在和他的学生一起，今天——大概在找猫吧。“

带土闻言，在心底恼怒自己的神经过敏，卡卡西怎么会沦落到那种地步。不可能的事情。那个银发的小玩具应该很快会被折磨死吧。可笑，怎么会有一瞬间觉得那会是卡卡西。

带土离开的时候，身后传来了白绝的嘲笑声。

“——这么在意传言的话，可以自己去确认一下啊。“

*

带土能感到身下躯体不自主的僵硬，但是他的侵犯却没有受到丝毫的阻碍。

先前的暴行将这具身体开发的恰到好处。那些柔软的肠肉湿热的嘬吸着他，不会太松，也不会紧到令带土难以动弹，而带土只是插在里面，一下下的动腰以让阴茎在男人体内摆动，男人便在他床上软的好像一块即将融化的果子冻，每一个毛孔里都扑出氤氲的春情与热气来。而承受过带土训诫的臀肉则呈现出熟透浆果般的肉红色，令他在抽插的间隙情不自禁地用手掌去揉捏，看着原本红亮的臀肉被手指压出轮廓，柔软的肉团从指缝中间溢出，仿佛这样做真的能榨出香甜的汁液来。

而他也的确得到了。男人的甬道在带土的反复鞭挞中泌出了更多体液，水声逐渐在这间密闭的房间里响了起来。那些汁液在每次带土拔出的时候也被一同带出，有些顺着颤抖的大腿流向了男人的膝弯，有些则被拍打出沫子，陪衬着穴口糜艳诱人的嫩肉。男人却始终是沉默的，即使带土碾压他敏感处的时候能感到他全身都在随着被侵入的一截而规律的战栗，可他却只是侧着脸埋在枕头里，无声的张着嘴，红嫩的舌尖抵着雪白的牙关，演绎着一种别样的性张力。

带土不自觉地放柔的动作。男人的外形，身段，还有隐忍不发的模样，毫无疑问的戳中了带土不见天日的念想。或者说，单纯的泄欲已经不能满足带土，他迫切想要玩具给他更多的欢悦。

他想正面上他。

*  
带土的心思是在发现那颗痣的那一刻开始活泛的——

他鬼使神差的去看祭品。却看见小玩意儿被人抽出来戳弄下颌，那里正有一颗痣。

带土的视线就在那颗痣上流连。

他想起第一次看到卡卡西面庞的时候，白发的男孩赤裸着上身，初初开始发育的胸膛上嵌着浅粉色的乳珠，漂亮的颜色让带土脑子发热，捏着绷带的手直打哆嗦，最后顶着卡卡西嫌弃的目光，在少年的伤口上打了个拙劣的蝴蝶结。

少年最后也没有拆开它，在那天的任务中，卡卡西银白色的护臂下方始终隐约飘着那个笨拙的结的一只耳朵，缀在那里，像是少年的小臂上真的无端生出了一只漂亮又单薄的蝶。

在之后的日子里，少年打着绷带回首望向自己的画面在梦中数度再临，青黑色的瞳仁里透着冰凉凉的锐气和高傲，挑起的眼尾刮在带土的心尖上。然而苍白的剪影总是破碎在梦醒，现实中的那个身影却早已被打磨的分离崩析。

赝品。

*

被留下的并不是什么难以解除的高深术式。恰恰相反，那团盘踞在男人喉咙处的异色查克拉异常脆弱。带土亲眼看着那团东西伴随着解印的手势而不断消散，扳住男人的腿把他翻了个面儿。阴茎在湿软的穴肉中绞了一圈，快感让带土呼吸错乱，男人更是被刺激的手脚都颤抖起来。没有经过任何抚慰的茎体竟吐出浊液来。

带土伸手玩弄他来不及收回的舌尖。黑色的布条依旧碍眼，带土忍不住恶意揣度，在布条的遮掩下，男人是否已经失态的两眼翻白。

涎水沾湿了那颗小痣，催生出抚摸的欲望。

带土的喉咙紧了紧，只是命令：

“——做个称职的婊子，给我好好叫。”

 

*  
带土已经记不起第一次想摸卡卡西是什么时候了。

那个年龄的男孩似乎都毛毛躁躁的，带土只记得他看着卡卡西细白的手臂喉咙发痒——他特别想把手贴在卡卡西的皮肤上。或许只是天气过热，而银发的男孩因为过度的白皙看起来格外清凉。

可惜——

卡卡西不是随便给摸的。

这样的愿望只能压进心底，但是带土忘不掉那种喉咙发痒的感觉，正如他忘不掉自己压抑不住的伸手，却被当作拙劣的偷袭而摁在地上一样。

疼痛让亲近的欲望变成羞恼和不甘。

带土宁肯因为失败的袭击被嘲笑，也不想泄露心底真实的念想。终于到某天，两人再无嬉戏打闹的机会，那些无法诉之于口的秘密也只能沉入梦境，被吹散在血红的月光里。

喉咙似乎更痒了。

——为什么会这么像？

 

带土终于脱掉了自己的手套。

指腹抚上小痣的那一刻，他射了。

*

精液灌进甬道的时候，带土也感觉到男人迥异的颤抖。

——他明明也有感觉的。

可男人始终抿着嘴唇，只是喘息，没有呻吟。 

怎么能这么像？

他忍不住拿指尖去撬开男人抿得发白的唇。柔软的触感让他心尖战栗。

都说射精是男人快乐的终结，真是胡扯，这怎么能够？

他的小玩具还未驯服，他的肌肤相亲也才刚刚开始。

带土从触摸到那片雪白的皮肤就再未撒手，他忍不住抱起了他，解开了最后的束缚。

——男人的双手一直遭受着捆缚，身子翻来拧去，手却被拉直在头顶，毕竟是取乐的玩具，有洞就足够，谁会需要他的双手？

带土想要。他也不知道自己想要什么，或许是想起男人被玩弄手心的淫糜或许是只是渴望他更多的皮肤。带土抚摸男人的手腕，小臂，胸口，小腹，大腿，刚发泄过的性器磨蹭在男人的股间，很快恢复了满意的硬度。

粗暴尚可避其锋芒，温柔却无法躲闪。银发的男人在他怀中无所适从，终于再无法忍耐，颤抖着发出了喘息。

既然这样——

带土把他放下，让男人像头牝兽一样伏着，抬起腿，再次将自己的东西楔了进去。

*

带土从来没有感觉这么好。

他向来对性事是无所谓的。勃起了就泄出去，他只把精液当做是白色的尿罢了，全然不懂那些男人吹嘘的床事意义在何。

带土经常听到男人形容床上的感受：简直让他死了也甘愿。

简直可笑至极。只不过泄精而已，怎么就愿意放弃生命了呢？

——他终于明白了。

身下的男人被肉棒捅的呼吸混乱，仍然没有喊出半个字。只是乖顺的跪趴在潮湿的被褥里，支起的两片肩胛骨随着带土冲撞的节奏而颤抖，下凹的脊线末端坠着两个深深的腰窝，雪白的后背催生出亲吻的欲望。

带土覆上他的身体，他的身型似乎刚好比他大一号，结实的胸膛抵在他的肩胛，带土还嫌不够，将脸颊贴在他雪白的后颈上。

他闭着眼睛想，想那个银发的男孩、穿着暗部装的青年，想他穿上忍马甲懒洋洋笑眯眯的样子，想卡卡西、卡卡西……

他终于懂了，只要是卡卡西的话……

 

带土的阴茎进去了一个没有过的深度，男人终于挺不住发出呜咽一样的声音，雪白的身体开始不规律的战栗，从没有这样厉害过。

 

卡卡西，卡卡西……

带土舔咬他的手腕，亲吻那能结印一千转的手指。当然还不够，他吻他的小痣，叼着他柔软的唇又舔又咬。

嘴里是他自产的咸腥味道。又有什么关系？他还想要更多。

卡卡西，卡卡西……

然而带土的手被挡住了。在他撕掉他眼罩的时候。

带土愣住了，他瞪大眼睛。心脏从云端掉落，清醒只是一瞬间的事。

——我到底在干什么？

羞耻和恼火席卷而来，我到底是在干什么？！

带土的性器还十足硬着，被男人的高潮裹挟着，他从来没有这么兴奋过。

这兴奋让他无比挫败。

那个垃圾总是淡定的，冷漠或者含笑，自己的情绪却被轻易挑起，总是冲动不已，总是情难自禁。

甚至于现在，这个狼狈又失态，被香艳的打开献祭的玩意儿是件赝品的赝品，竟也能骗取他的迷恋。

 

带土是真的动了杀意的。杀了他，就能洗刷他的耻辱。杀了他，杀掉这个小玩具，他就还能面对卡卡西。还能唾弃他的背弃，然后站在敌人的立场痛斥这个虚假的世界。

杀了他，他再一次扼住了男人的咽喉。

高潮中的男人僵了一下，随即坦然的放松。

明明刚才还在倔强的拒绝快感，现在却柔顺的迎接死亡……吗？

带土的手僵持着，失去了手套的隔绝，肌肤的触碰让他再无法轻易的收紧手掌。

——算了。

心底的声音响起。是带土以为他早已消失的恻隐之情。

卡卡西不需要他的恻隐，可是身下的男人不同。他早已经饱受蹂躏，自己又何必因为一时的羞恼而断绝他的生路。

带土最后拂了一下那头柔软的银发——就看在卡卡西的份上。

看在那个垃圾的份儿上，饶过你吧。

*  
扔掉玩具的那个晚上，带土彻夜未眠。

他独自坐在黑暗里，外面弦月高挂，照不进失意人的心。

他抱了一个酷肖卡卡西的小玩具。

而真正的卡卡西不知何处入梦，不知会不会有片刻的梦境属于他。

 

不。那个垃圾已经把他抛在身后了，就像是慰灵碑前匆匆留下的红豆糕一样。他才不想被垃圾敷衍着记起。

这个世界是错误的，带土想。那个玩具是一个示警，戳穿他口是心非的秘密。他最想斩断的因果的锁链，一端正链接着卡卡西，根源的那一端却楔在他自己的心里。

除非真的连根拔除，否则再如何斩断，它也会再次生长重新缠绕上那个人。

那才不是“爱“。那不过是人类长进血肉里，剔除不掉的错误罢了。

“我说带土土，你还躲在这里吗？“白绝的声音从下方传来，“有一则坏消息。”

白绝慢条斯理的声音有种戏谑的味道，“你关心的卡卡西，住院了。”

带土一愕，心脏停跳了一拍。

天将亮了。


End file.
